Fluorescent compounds are covalently or noncovalently attached to other materials to impart color and fluorescence. Brightly fluorescent dyes permit detection or location of the attached materials with great sensitivity. Certain carbocyanine dyes have demonstrated utility as labeling reagents for a variety of biological applications, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,977 to Southwick, et al. (1991); U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,486 to Waggoner et al. (1993); U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,587 to Waggoner (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,766 to Waggoner et al. (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,616 to Waggoner et al. (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,027 to Waggoner (1997); U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,044 to Brush, et al. (1998); U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,310 to Reddington, et al. (1999); U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,003 to Shen, et al. (1999); U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,536 to Leung et al. (1999); U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,373 to Waggoner, et al. (1999); U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,025 to Minden, et al. (2000); U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,134 to Minden, et al. (2000); U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,094 to Waggoner, et al. (2000); U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,445 to Waggoner, et al. (2000); also WO 97/40104, WO 99/51702, WO 01/21624, and EP 1 065 250 A1; and TETRAHEDRON LETTERS 41, 9185-88 (2000); all of the above incorporated by reference. Nevertheless, many carbocyanine dyes are known to share certain disadvantages, e.g. severe quenching of the fluorescence of carbocyanine dyes in biopolymer conjugates, e.g. quenching of Cy5 and Cy7 dye variants on conjugates, as discussed by Gruber et al., BIOCONJUGATE CHEM. 11, 696 (2000), and in EP 1 065 250 A1, 0004. In addition, certain desired sulfoalkyl derivatives of the reactive carbocyanine dyes are difficult to prepare, as indicated for Cy3 and Cy5 variants by Waggoner and colleagues in BIOCONJUGATE CHEM. 4, 105, 109 col.2 (1993). Cyanine dyes also have a very strong tendency to self-associate (i.e. stack), which can significantly reduce the fluorescence quantum yields, as described in the extensive review by Mishra, et al., CHEM. REV. 100, 1973 (2000).
Modification of an indolium ring of the carbocyanine dye to permit a reactive group or conjugated substance at the number 3 position unexpectedly mitigates these problems and results in dye-conjugates that are uniformly and substantially more fluorescent on proteins, nucleic acids and other biopolymers, than conjugates labeled with structurally similar carbocyanine dyes bound through the nitrogen atom at the number 1 position. In addition to having more intense fluorescence emission than structurally similar dyes at virtually identical wavelengths, and decreased artifacts in their absorption spectra upon conjugation to biopolymers, certain embodiments of the invention also have greater photostability and higher absorbance (extinction coefficients) at the wavelength(s) of peak absorbance than such structurally similar dyes. These improvements result in significantly greater sensitivity in assays that use these dyes and their conjugates, while utilizing available filters and instrumentation already commercially available for use with similar dyes.
Furthermore, the dyes of the invention typically exhibit absorbance maxima between about 530 nm and about 800 nm, so dyes can be selected to match the principal emission lines of the mercury arc lamp (546 nm), frequency-doubled Nd-Yag laser (532 nm), Kr-ion laser (568 nm and 647 nm), HeNe laser (543 nm, 594 nm, and 633 nm) or long-wavelength laser diodes (especially 635 nm and longer). The azacarbocyanine dyes of the invention exhibit a bathochromic spectral shift (a shift to longer wavelength) of approximately 20 to 50 nm relative to otherwise structurally similar carbocyanine dyes known in the art. Some dyes of the invention exhibit very long wavelength excitation (at least 640 nm, but some greater than about 730 nm) and emission bands (at least 665 nm, and some greater than about 750 nm), so they are particularly useful for samples that are transparent to infrared wavelengths.